


La única excepción

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Time, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque para Bill, la única excepción a la regla que rige su vida es Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La única excepción

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni me pertenecen los personajes presentados así como tampoco la canción de Paramore; lo mío es la trama.

**La única excepción**

 

When I was younger / Cuando era más joven  
I saw my daddy cry / vi a mi papi llorar  
And cursed at the wind / y maldije al viento,  
He broke his own heart / él rompió su corazón  
And I watched / y yo observé  
As he tried to reassemble it / mientras intentaba armarlo de nuevo.

 

—Papi –dijo Bill asomando la cabeza por detrás del sillón, temeroso de recibir una reprimenda a cambio. Era tarde. Debía estar ya en la cama. Y mucho peor que todo lo anterior junto, Jörg y Simone habían peleado a gritos vociferados con voces cargadas de odio y resentimiento, tal y como venía sucediendo desde meses atrás—. Papi –repitió cuando Jörg no modificó su postura, con los codos sobre las rodillas e inclinado al frente; el rostro cubierto con sus manos.

Su progenitor tardó largos segundos en conceder atención a su presencia.

—Papi…

—Ven acá –estiró Jörg una mano en dirección a Bill y éste se aferró a ella como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación después de una tormenta—. ¿Escuchaste algo?

Con los pijamas grandes deslizándose sobre sus estrechas caderas, Bill hizo lo posible por sujetarse el pantalón al cuerpo al tiempo que denegaba con la cabeza. Su madre había insistido en comprarlos un par de tallas más grande de lo necesario, alegando que tanto él como Tom, su hermano gemelo crecían a un ritmo en el que apenas si valía la pena adquirir nuevas prendas de vestir. La idea en sí no había sido tan mala; el dinero no sobraba nunca en casa, pero Jörg vio en aquel gesto de ahorro por parte de su mujer como un atentado a su papel de proveedor en el hogar. Una nueva pelea.

—Eso está bien –lo atrajo Jörg contra sí, sentando al menor de sus hijos sobre sus piernas y abrazándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Rodeado entre sus brazos, Bill soltó un pequeño quejido—. Te quiero, Billy. A ti y a tu hermano los quiero mucho –susurró con la barbilla sobre su cabecita de cabello rubio—. Papa los quiere más que a nada en la vida, pero…

Aún con la inocencia de los siete años, Bill entendió que así no era como las buenas noticias comenzaban. Abrazando a su papa, aferrando la manga de su camisa con manitas trémulas y el labio inferior temblando sin control, comprendió que la pelea de aquel día no era como la de otros.

—… por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero será temporal. ¿Entiendes, Billy? Puede parecer mucho tiempo, pero sólo serán unas semanas, máximo un mes, hijo. Lo prometo. –El pequeño niño permaneció en silencio. Con los pies helados colgando por encima del frío piso, abrazó a su padre y recibió de él su cariño y sus lágrimas de adulto, experimentando por primera vez en la vida la sensación de ser él quien prodigaba el consuelo que normalmente recibía.

—Todo va a estar bien –meció Jörg a su hijo en brazos, mintiendo sin saberlo, como se enteraría Bill en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas.

Nada en su pequeña familia volvería a estar bien entre ellos.

  
And my momma swore that / Y mi mamá juró que  
She would never let herself forget / nunca se permitiría olvidar.  


—¡No es mi problema, Simone!

—¡Son tus hijos, nada menos!

—¡Nuestros –enfatizó Jörg— hijos! No solo míos o tuyos.

—Da lo mismo contigo –sollozó Simone—, son más míos que tuyos. Al menos yo me ocupo de ellos, pero tú, ¿crees que con irte se soluciona todo?

La respuesta, Bill prefirió no escucharla. Luego de largos minutos frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, con un pequeño cuaderno en mano y su última canción escrita en las dos primeras páginas con la letra más pulcra que a sus siete años de edad podía elaborar, desistió en sus intentos.

Deseoso de alejarse de las voces que aumentaban con cada segundo, bajó las escaleras con prisa y al pie del rellano se encontró con Tom, que sentado sobre el último peldaño, se abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba el mentón sobre las rodillas.

Al ver que su gemelo se acercaba, Tom lo miró por encima del hombro con una expresión triste.

—Están peleando de nuevo –musitó y a Bill el pecho le dolió como nunca antes al ver que tenía la cara roja y congestionada de llorar.

Sentándose a su lado, Bill reprimió su propio llanto, dejando que le apoyara la mejilla ardiente contra su hombro y luchando por distraerlo con su nueva canción.

Le habló de fama, de futuros sueños, de una casa para ellos dos donde tendrían dos perros, dos gatos y dos pececitos de colores en un estanque. De un hogar donde papá y mamá no volverían a pelear, y porque aquella idea era la mejor de todas, tomados de la mano, el cuaderno quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando se abrazaron y rompieron en un llanto idéntico.

 

Los meses pasaron con relativa normalidad.

Jörg salió de sus vidas y del plano físico, tomando un trabajo como conductor y apareciendo primero los fines de semana, luego uno sí y otro no, hasta que su rutina se transformó en una visita probable que podría venir el último sábado y domingo del mes o simplemente no hacerlo. Su nombre se volvió prohibido en casa y con excepción de las contadas veces que pasaba a saludar, con suerte a comer un helado con Tom y Bill, cualquier mención a su persona pasó ser murmurada en voz baja, casi en secreto, evitando que llegara a los oídos de Simone, quien cada vez que lo oía mencionar, se crispaba, presionando los labios en una línea delgada y abandonaba la habitación.

Más meses pasaron y una calma que desde medio años no se sentía se instauró de vuelta en casa. Jörg tenía sin aparecer los últimos dos meses cuando Simone, a la hora del almuerzo, le dijo a sus hijos que esa noche iba a salir con alguien nuevo.

—¿Nuevo como recién salido de la tienda? –Preguntó Bill, curioso por aquel extraño concepto.

—No, cariño –respondió su madre, fingiendo concentración en los sándwiches de salchichón que les preparaba para aquel día al tiempo que contemplaba sus reacciones por el rabillo del ojo—. Es un nuevo amigo y esta noche vamos a salir él y yo a cenar.

—¿Por qué no pueden cenar aquí? –Gruñó Tom desde su lugar.

—Tenemos reservación en un restaurante, uno elegante –agregó Simone al depositar sus platos frente a ellos y tomar asiento a su vez—. Sólo será esta noche. La prima Nini vendrá a cuidarlos y podrán irse a la cama un poco más tarde –intentó animarlos sin éxito—, ¿qué tal suena eso?

—Del asco –murmuró Bill por lo bajo, probando una nueva palabra que le había oído decir a unos chicos mayores en el sanitario.

—¡Bill! –Lo amonestó su madre—. Cuida tu lenguaje.

—Pero es cierto –se quejó éste por lo bajo, repentinamente sin hambre y con deseos de subir a su habitación a recostarse. Los ojos le picaban—. Estoy lleno –se apartó de la mesa y enfiló rumbo a las escaleras.

—Pero si apenas le has dado un mordisco…

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre –se excusó Tom, corriendo detrás de su gemelo y alcanzándolo al pie de la escalera.

Simone no los vio, demasiado agobiada por el peso de ser una madre soltera de dos niños pequeños y por la perspectiva de su primera cita después de la separación, pero de haberlo hecho, habría visto que sus hijos se tomaban de la mano y subían así las escaleras.

 

And that was the day I promised / Y ese fue el día en que prometí  
I’d never sing of love / que nunca cantaría sobre el amor  
If it does not exist / si éste no existe.

 

—¡Bill, baja de una vez! –Gritó Simone cuando un mes después de salir regularmente con Gordon, se atrevió a llevarlo a casa. No esperaba que sus hijos lo aceptaran de golpe, pero mientras que Tom le tendió la mano y lo saludó con educación y recelo, Bill rompió a llorar y subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo—. Él no es así, en serio –se disculpó Simone con Gordon, avergonzada del comportamiento del menor de sus hijos.

—Está bien, no es nada –comprendió Gordon, a pesar de todo, un tanto incómodo por la hostilidad no merecida. Ya le habían dicho sus amigos que salir con una mujer con dos hijos no sería fácil, pero eso era quedarse corto—. ¿Quieres quedarte hoy en casa? Porque si es así, puedo comprenderlo…

—No, no… —Denegó Simone con la cabeza; la reservación de la obra de teatro que iban a ver no era barata y no pensaba ceder ante el llanto de Bill. Éste tendría que madurar y comprender de una vez por todas que lo suyo con su padre ya había llegado a su fin.

Despidiéndose de Tom con un beso en la mejilla y tras darle indicaciones a la vecina que iba a fungir de niñera por aquella noche, Simone y Gordon salieron de casa.

Tom ni se molestó en esperar un segundo más para corre al segundo piso y sin perder tiempo en tocar la puerta, entró sin avisar en la habitación de Bill, quien con las luces apagadas y tendido de costado en la cama, era la viva estampa de la desolación.

—Extraño a papá –musitó por lo bajo. A diferencia de otros chicos en su clase que habían pasado por un divorcio, él ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de ser igual a ellos, pues como se había enterado después, su madre y padre jamás se habían casado y lo suyo no era un divorcio, sino una separación.

Tom se encogió de hombros. –Gordon parece amable.

—No lo creo…

—Podría llegar a ser nuestro nuevo papá.

—Que asco de vida –bufó Bill ante la perspectiva. No porque fuera Gordon, sino porque seguramente todo terminaría mal.

—Sabe tocar la guitarra –dijo Tom con cierta emoción contenida; últimamente, lo que él consideraba de lo más genial, a Bill le parecía una tontería—. Podría enseñarme y quizá podría tocar una de tus canciones.

—Mmm…

—Bill, vamos… —Tom se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de su gemelo, que se retrajo sobre el colchón para hacerle espacio—. ¿No te gustaría eso?

Bill se mordió la lengua para replicar con mordacidad.

Al diablo con escribir canciones de amor; ¿para qué? Él tenía la prueba irrefutable de que el amor no existía, ¿para qué molestarse entonces?

  
But darlin, / Pero, cariño,  
You, are, the only exception / Tú, eres, la única excepción.  


Sin saber bien cómo, Gordon pasó a formar parte de su núcleo familiar de manera gradual pero segura. Primero quedándose un fin de semana y de pronto dejando sus objetos personales. Empezando por el cepillo de dientes y finalizando cuando su madre les anunció que habían decidido comprar una casa nueva y vivir en ella todos juntos.

Porque mudarse y empacar su vida en cajas etiquetadas no era divertido, Bill maldijo con palabras que Simone no aprobaba bajo su techo al tiempo que vaciaba sus cajones y depositaba su contenido en paquetes de menos de veinte kilos.

—¿Aún no has terminado? –Preguntó Tom entrando en su habitación y comiendo una manzana que con cada mordida crujía a la presión de sus dientes.

—Ni voy a hacerlo pronto –resopló el menor de los gemelos, pateando la caja que tenía a sus pies y disfrutando el ruido que hacía todo dentro de ella al chocar entre sí.

Tom pasó a sentarse a la cama, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues sin colchón, sólo estaba la base. –Sabes que mama se va a cansar de tu actitud, ¿verdad?

Bill le clavó los ojos como dagas. —¿Qué actitud?

Lo cierto es que sabía de cuál actitud hablaba.

No era contra Gordon en sí; porque si lo admitía, el hombre le caía relativamente bien. Odiaba que lo llamara Billy como si lo conociera de siempre, también que se mostrara cariñoso con su madre cuando creían que nadie los veía y muchísimo más que lo anterior, que ocupara sus tardes libres enseñándole a Tom, su Tomi, a tocar la guitarra, pero podía soportarlo con medida.

—Sólo digo que si sigues así –le pegó Tom otra mordida a su manzana y las siguientes palabras le salieron deformadas de la boca al punto en que no se entendía nada.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo –se enjugó el mayor de los gemelos un hilillo de jugo en la barbilla—, que te van a mandar con el loquero. Como con Mark. –Mark era un compañero de clase de Tom, quien recientemente había pasado por el trance de ver a sus padres divorciarse; Tom lo había comentado a la hora de la cena semanas atrás y Simone le había hecho muchas preguntas en el proceso.

—Quiero ver que lo intenten –gruñó Bill, harto de estar empacando y dejándose caer al piso, malhumorado y cansado. Comprendiendo que su estado de ánimo no iba a mejorar por arte de magia, Tom le ofreció un mordisco de su manzana en un gesto afectuoso e incómodo.

—Chicos –asomó Gordon de pronto la cabeza por la puerta, sus ojos perdiendo un poco de su brillo al ver que la habitación del menor de sus hijastros seguía tan ‘en proceso’ como antes—. Billy, necesitas ser un poco más rápido. El camión de la mudanza estará aquí en dos horas y todo tiene que estar listo.

Bill hizo oídos sordos, masticando más y más la papilla caliente que tenía en la boca, con los ojos en dirección a Gordon pero fingiendo que podía ver a través de él.

—Bien –suspiró Gordon—. Tom, baja. Tu madre quiere que le ayudes a empaquetar la vajilla.

El mayor de los gemelos salió de la habitación a paso lento, retrasando el momento de su partida, porque incluso a su corta edad entendía que a Bill le iba a caer una bronca monumental encima, echando una última mirada sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer por completo.

—Sé lo que haces –le dijo Gordon a Bill en cuanto estuvieron a solas—, y no me gusta. No me agrada esa actitud y sé que a tu madre tampoco.

—No me importa –replicó Bill con tozudez, por primera vez viendo a Gordon a los ojos en todos esos meses y asombrándolo por el dolor y el miedo que en la mirada de un niño de ocho años se podía encontrar—. ¡No me importa nada! ¡Nada, ¿me oyes?! –Sollozó al decirlo, rompiendo en llanto y deseando estar a solas.

Por fortuna para él, Gordon no era de los que se rendía. Y amaba a Simone por encima de todo, así que pese a los iniciales golpes de Bill, golpes que dolían al impactarse contra su cara y pecho, lo cargó en brazos y lo abrazó. Manos grandes y callosas que recorrieron su espalda hasta que los espasmos del llanto se detuvieron y el silencio dentro del cuarto a medio empacar sólo era lo único que se podía escuchar.

—No soy tu padre y tampoco voy a intentar serlo –le dijo Gordon al pequeño niño, que con los brazos en torno a su cuello, se dejaba mecer—. Pero amo a tu mama, ¿cuenta eso al menos?

—¿Mucho? –Musitó Bill, con un nuevo par de lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas.

—Mucho más de lo que imaginas –le respondió el adulto, consciente de la humedad extra en sus hombros—. Al menos dame una oportunidad, Billy.

Bill no respondió, pero a partir de ese día las cosas en casa cambiaron y volvieron a ser como eran antes, al menos a parecérsele.

 

Gordon no mintió; muchos años después, cuando Tom y Bill entregaron a su madre al altar y al final de la línea Gordon esperaba por ella con una sonrisa radiante entre brazos, fue que el menor de los gemelos entendió dos cosas: La primera, que el amor era una porquería; la segunda, que podían existir excepciones.

Y porque Bill apreciaba mucho su corazón, decidió que no valía la pena amar para que fuera roto.

Él lo rompería con antelación a su manera.

  
Maybe I know, somewhere / Quizás sé, que en algún lugar  
Deep in my soul / en el fondo de mi alma  
That love never lasts / el amor nunca dura  
And we've got to find other ways / Y tenemos que encontrar otras formas  
To make it alone / para sobrevivir solos  
Or keep a straight face. / o mantener una expresión seria.  


Resultó que Tom tuvo la razón; las clases de guitarra sí sirvieron de algo y sin darse cuenta bien cómo sucedió todo, la pequeña banda de garaje con la que practicaban algunos días de la semana firmó un contrato, grabó un disco y salió de gira.

Y como lo último requería de tiempo y esfuerzo, fue que Bill y Tom se encontraron ante las chicas con las que habían salido los últimos meses para decir el adiós definitivo.

Tom se despidió con un abrazo, sensible, un tanto nervioso por dejarse llevar en el momento.

En cambio, Bill se encogió de hombros y dijo 'hasta luego' sin realmente sentirlo. Por cortesía, no dijo 'adiós', pero lo sintió como tal desde el centro de su ser y en la honestidad que reservaba para sí mismo, supo que no le dolía ni una pizca.

Y al caminar de regreso a casa, ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás.

 

And I’ve always lived like this / Y siempre he vivido así  
Keeping a comfortable, distance / manteniendo una distancia confortable   
And up until now / y hasta ahora  
I had sworn to myself that I was content / me había jurado que estaba contento  
With loneliness / con la soledad.  


Los años pasaron con la misma lentitud pasmosa de siempre. Entrevista tras entrevista Bill repitió hasta el hastío que esperaba a su alma gemela, a esa persona especial, siempre con una sonrisa que intentaba fuera de esperanza y que en realidad era una máscara de protección.

Tom vio a través de ella y porque era su papel de hermano mayor, intervino:

—Te vas a quedar solo —dictaminó luego de una noche de juerga; los dos tendidos sobre la cama de éste, sin zapatos o camisetas, mirando las sombras de la gran ciudad colarse a través de las persianas y formar extrañas figuras en el techo de la habitación del hotel.

—¿Mmm? —Bill lo miró con interés—. No importa.

—Sí importa —insistió Tom—. Solo, triste y sin nadie.

—¿Me vas a dejar?

Tom pareció meditar su respuesta. —Soy el mayor, lo justo sería que muriera primero.

—Eres mayor por diez minutos, no por... —En su estupor alcohólico, a Bill le costaba elegir un número cualquiera—. No sé, mil años mayor que yo. Estarás ahí así que no te preocupes por mí.

—Uno nunca sabe... Nunca... —Murmuró Tom en su modorra. Como si temiera quedarse dormido antes de enfatizar su punto, tanteó sobre las mantas en pos de la mano de Bill y en cuanto la tomó, entrelazó sus dedos—. Porque el futuro es tan incierto...

—Ay, Tomi, no fastidies...

—No, no, hablo en serio —se incorporó Tom de golpe, inclinándose sobre su gemelo hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban—. No quiero que estés solo. Ni tú ni mamá, pero mamá ya tiene a Gordon, así que...

—Y yo te tengo a ti, así que fin de la discusión. A dormir —empujó Bill a su gemelo de vuelta a la cama, decidiendo de última instancia apoyar la cabeza contra el pecho de Tom—. Mejor así.

Tom suspiró. —Mañana podría morir. Cruzando la calle, con un trozo de comida, rompiéndome el cuello en la ducha... Sólo quiero que no estés solo, ¿sí? Piensa en eso al menos —agregó, escuchando a la perfección el largo suspiro que su gemelo exhalaba—. Billy, es porque te quiero. Y quiero verte feliz. —Con la mano que tenía libre, se dedicó a pasarle los dedos a través del largo cabello que se desparramaba sobre su estómago—. Papá...

—¡Tom! —Gruñó Bill a la primera mención—. En serio, estoy bien.

—En serio no, no estás bien, pero... Soy egoísta. Muy egoísta —balbuceó Tom, para segundos después deslizarse al país de los sueños.

Bill lo dejó pasar. Por su bien y por el de ambos, ya que en su burbuja personal, una que también acogía a Tom en su interior, todo marchaba a la perfección.

Mientras estuvieran ellos dos juntos, así sería.

 

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but / Porque nada de eso valía el riesgo, pero...

 

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto —gruñó Bill a su gemelo por lo bajo, de frente al espejo, aplicándose líquido desmaquillante y limpiándose la cara luego de una cita desastrosa.

Por instancia de Tom, el menor de los gemelos había aceptado salir con un par de personas en los últimos meses; primero tres chicas y luego tres chicos, todos y cada uno de ellos, resultando en las citas más fallidas y catastróficas de su vida amorosa. No que tuviera una que valiera la pena, pero igual.

—Sólo quería probar mi punto —dijo Tom con sencillez, observándolo con quietud desde su sitio, sentado en el borde de la cama.

—¿Soy un experimento o qué? —Apagó Bill la luz del baño, luego de terminar de quitarse todo el maquillaje. Con pies ligeros, redujo la distancia que lo separaba de la cama que esa noche compartirían a pesar de tener cada uno su propia habitación de hotel y se planto de frente a su gemelo con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Y bien? Espero tu respuesta.

—Mi diagnóstico es... Que en realidad no te esfuerzas —dictaminó Tom con sencillez—. Y que tienes el alma de una solterona asustada.

—Patrañas —desdeñó Bill aquella opción.

—Demuéstralo —lo retó Tom—, dame una prueba de que no es así y dejaré esta tontería de las citas de una vez por todas para siempre.

Bill casi mordió el anzuelo; si hasta Tom admitía que aquellas citas eran una mala idea, era porque estaba por tirar la toalla en su caso. Porque estaba arruinado, sin solución, como un juguete sin baterías y cualquier intento de ayuda sería una pérdida total de tiempo.

—No puedo —susurró Bill al final—. No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Bill, eres un idiota —maldijo Tom al ponerse de pie y antes de que el menor de los gemelos pudiera reaccionar, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios con delicadeza.

Sin realmente esperar esa reacción, Bill comenzó a llorar.

—Otra vez —musitó con un hilo de voz—, por favor.

Y porque aquel contacto era lo que en un pasado había renunciado a buscar, por una vez en la vida, Bill entendió que en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de los años, valía la pena saltar del precipicio en búsqueda de algo mejor.

A él le había costado desde la separación de sus padres, pero mientras Tom besaba su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y de vuelta sus labios, lavando con ello cualquier trazo de dolor y miedo, comprendió también que no habría podido ser de otra manera; ciertas situaciones requerían de su tiempo y sus circunstancias, y la suya, tan especial como era, sólo había podido desarrollarse así. Cualquier alteración habría podido cambiar su curso y eso, era algo que a partir de ese momento, no podría tolerar.

  
I’ve got a tight grip on reality / Tengo un firme agarre en la realidad  
But i cant / pero no puedo  
Let go of what's in front of me here / dejar ir lo que está frente a mí  
I know your leaving / sé que te irás  
In the morning, when you wake up / en la mañana, cuando despiertes  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream / déjame una prueba que esto no es un sueño.  
Ohh——— / Ohh———

 

Bill no supo exactamente cuál fue el cambio final de su relación con Tom, pero el día en que éste apareció en todos los medios informativos de Alemania y del mundo besándose con Chantelle Paige, apenas si pudo hablar, moverse o respirar. Tom no le había dicho nada y con la mano aún sujetando el control remoto con el noticiero que seguía el suceso con morbosidad, casi no fue capaz de parpadear.

Y porque hasta su regreso no tendría una explicación que asignarle a aquel hecho, pasó las siguientes horas con la terrible sensación de que iba a morirse de la peor decepción amorosa. Tal y como su madre había sufrido después de la separación con su padre, antes de que Gordon apareciera en sus vidas, cuando bajó de peso y su sonrisa era sólo un recuerdo lejano.

Fiel a su palabra, Bill mató las horas del día escribiendo una canción que no hablaba de amor, sino del dolor de un corazón roto, así que cuando Tom regresó a casa y encontró la hoja arrugada metida debajo de la puerta de la habitación que de nombre era suya pero en la que apenas dormía por su nueva relación con Bill, entendió de qué iba todo.

—No me mientas —susurró Bill cuando Tom se desnudó de las ropas del día y se metió bajo las mantas con él.

—No lo haré —murmuró Tom abrazándolo desde tras, esperando transmitirle la verdad única y sincera: Lo amaba y no había alguien más. Ya nunca más lo habría.

Bill le creyó por la simple razón de amarlo y saberse amado en reciprocidad.

 

You, are, the only exception / Tú, eres, la única excepción.

 

No requirió de palabras.

Simplemente un día Bill conectó su mirada con la de Tom por encima de un script para una entrevista de radio y ahí todas las piezas de su rompecabezas personal hicieron clic al embonar a la perfección.

"Eres mío, soy tuyo y viceversa", así de sencillo. El resto era palabrería.

Para ellos, la única excepción de la regla.

  
And I’m on my way to believing it. / Y estoy a punto de creerlo.  
Oh, And I’m on my way to believing it. / Oh, y estoy a punto de creerlo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
